


I love you but you love him. It's okay. I get it.

by GlibGlob



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Heartache, M/M, but really just very sad, slight mentions of past eating disorders, slight suggestions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Andre falls in love with his teammate, Jean-Eric. Cue much angst but also some fluff.





	I love you but you love him. It's okay. I get it.

**Author's Note:**

> So i found a list online, of 100 one line prompts to get a story going. As soon as i read this one this story came to mind.  
> English is not my first language and this is not beta read, so please excuse any mistakes haha.  
> Comments are always much appreciated and I will try to post more of these soon! (might also be different fandoms)
> 
> Have fun reading and please dont hate me! 
> 
> xx Leo

“So, you coming over to help me prepare everything?” 

Jev asks, fully well knowing that his teammate will say yes, seeing as they had already agreed. In exchange for helping him prepare, Andre would be allowed to stay over after the party, even though Jev did not have a guest bedroom, which meant they were going to share a bed. 

“Of course I am. I’ll be there in an hour or so, I just have to shower and stuff, but I’ll be there. No way I’d ever miss out on the offer of sharing a bed with my bestest friend in the world.” 

“Oh, we’re bestest friends now. That’s news to me. I thought we hated each other.” 

“I love you too, asshole. See you in a bit.” 

Laughing, they both got into their cars and drove out of the factory parking lot, off to their respective apartments. 

Jev had a party planned, to celebrate his birthday, which meant lots of preparations at the apartment. Putting away expensive things, assembling a table in the living room that would serve as a bar, checking the railing of the balcony wouldn’t give in, placing ash trays throughout the entire apartment and so many more things. He really needed Andre’s help, otherwise he’d never be done in time. 

-

“Jean-Eric! Come on man, we are doing shots, you have to join us!” 

Jev, who had been downing shots ever since the party started, walked over to the group and downed two tequila shots, feeling the burn in his throat and the immediate light-headedness he always gets when he drinks. Before he could throw back the next shot that someone had placed in front of him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to the source of sudden warmth, he saw his best friend. 

“Andreee! Come on, drink with us.” 

“Jev, you’re drunk. Come with me to the balcony for a bit.” 

“Okidoki. See you later people.” 

Andre rolled his eyes at the other man, who had obviously had a few drinks too many. They made their way through the masses of people slowly and eventually stepped out into the cool Paris air. Jev took a deep breath, feeling his head clear up a little. 

“Alright man, you may be right. I had a bit too much. Can we stay out here for a while?” 

“Of course we can.” 

The two men sat down on the floor, their legs dangling through the opening of the railing at the bottom, leaning their foreheads against the cool glass. Neither of them spoke for a while, only listening to the party that was going on inside the apartment, the music blaring, people talking and laughing. Jev felt happy, really, honestly happy, which he hadn’t in quite a while. 

“Andre? I’m happy.” 

Andre knew how badly his friend had been struggling, with his mental health, with his weight, and with the recent breakup. Daniel had left Jev a month ago, leaving his heart in pieces and for Andre to pick up the pieces. 

“I’m happy you are happy. Ready to go back inside?” 

“Can we kick everyone out? It’s really loud and I just want to spend the rest of my birthday party with my best friend.” 

Andre smiled softly, nodding as confirmation. 

“Of course we can. Stay here, I’ll deal with it.” 

Jev nodded, leaning his forehead back against the glass, looking out into the city, at the highly lit Eiffel tower and felt at peace. 

\- 

“So, do you think you’re starting to get over him who shall not be named? Ready to start dating again?” 

Andre asked later, when they were in bed, cuddled up under the soft covers. Jev was resting his head on Andre’s outstretched arm, rolled towards him with a slight smile on his face. 

“I don’t know. But I think I might be open for trying.” 

Andre felt his heartrate spike at that, not having expected Jev to say those words. Especially not with that look on his face and while he was caressing Andre’s side. 

Before he could say anything else, Jev was already scooting closer, still a cute little smile on his face, staring into Andre’s eyes as if he was trying to hold a conversation by looking at him. Whatever he was doing was working though, as Andre rolled a little towards the other guy and before he knew what was happening, their lips connected. 

Now, if both of them had been sober, this probably wouldn’t have happened, but they were both far from sober, so Andre blamed everything that followed on the alcohol. Well, most of it, the fact that they were in this position to be exact. The pleasure he got from Jev, that was not the alcohol. That was pent up emotions, pent up frustration and the crush he had been nursing for the past few weeks. 

-

Jev woke up with a groan, the sun that was streaming in through the blinds way too bright for his sensitive eyes. He pushed himself up on his elbows, groaning again at the movement that disturbed his aching head. Right, he definitely had too much to drink yesterday. 

“Morning sunshine! Take your time with getting up, I’m just making breakfast.” 

That was Andre’s voice, booming through the room. After Jev had processed what his friend had just said, he shot up, holding his head, and stared at Andre for a moment, the memories from last night coming back. Him under Andre, moaning as if his life depended on it, his bed slamming against the wall as the German pounded into him. 

“Uhm, morning Andre. Did we, I mean, last night…” 

“Yes Jean-Eric, we had sex, if that is what you are trying to say.” 

“We must have been really drunk then.” 

Andre felt like Jev was twisting a dagger in his heart. Of course it was just a drunken mistake for the other one. For Andre it was much more. 

“Yeah I suppose. Well, I had a good time but let’s just forget about it, no need to be awkward, right?” 

“Yes, that sounds great. Although I do have to say, I really enjoy some of your techniques.” 

Andre let out a chuckle, turned around and went back to the kitchen where he was currently frying an omelette and boiling some coffee. The former more for himself, he knew that he had to let Jev decide what he was going to eat on his own. 

A few moments later the Frenchman came into the kitchen, rummaging around and letting out a dissatisfied grunt. 

“I have literally no acceptable food in the house.” 

“Depends on what you define as acceptable.” 

Andre was alarmed immediately, knowing how Jev got about food and how unhealthy it all was. 

“I just want something light, to make up for the night of drinking all that alcohol.” 

The German let out a quiet deep breath, put a hand on Jev’s shoulder and tried to carefully tell him his opinion. 

“Jev, you don’t need to make up for anything. Why don’t you have a proper breakfast now and we will go for a run later, that way you can feel like you’ve worked it off.” 

The younger man looked at his best friend for a moment, then sighed and nodded. 

-

A few weeks go by without them mentioning the night of Jev’s birthday. Andre’s mind conjured up images of everything that happened regularly, but he never let his friend know, they had agreed to forget it after all. Plus, Jev and Daniel were talking to each other again, much to Andre’s dismay. Not because he had a crush on Jev, that too, but mostly because he didn’t want to see his friend get hurt again. 

It was a race Saturday, just like they were used to, just with the tiny difference that they had managed to lock out the front row and actually secure their second 1-2 finish with the team. They were both ecstatic on the podium, spraying each other and everyone who got close to them with champagne, hugging each other and just celebrating. After they got back down Andre decided that now was as good a moment as ever to talk to his best friend. 

“Jev? Do you have a second?” 

“Oh, uhm sure, what’s up?” 

Andre led Jev behind a stack of tyres behind their garage, hoping that they were sheltered enough that no one would hear their conversation.

“Do you remember that night of your birthday? Well, stupid question, we weren’t that drunk. Anyway, what I’m trying to say, that night wasn’t just because I was drunk. I really like you Jev. And I know that you and Daniel are kind of talking again, but I just wanted you to know that ... well, that I love you.” 

Jean-Eric looked a little taken aback, but before he could even think of something to say, never mind actually say something, they both heard an unmistakable Australian accent. 

“Jev, there you are, I’ve been looking for you! Well done, I am so proud of you.” 

Smooch. 

Andre felt his heart break into a million pieces. He knew what was going on, but seeing it right in front of his eyes, after he had just confessed his feelings to Jev, that was a punch in the gut. 

 

“Uhm, thanks Dan. Andre and I were just having a chat actually, so uhm, could you maybe give us a second?” 

“Of course my champion. See you in a bit.” 

Another kiss, Dan was obviously trying to put on a show by how intense that one was. 

Andre cleared his throat, causing Jev to blush and Dan to glare at the German. Then he left without another word, probably going back to the Techeetah hospitality to get another coffee while he waited for his Frenchman. 

“So, you and Dan are actually back together, huh. Didn’t know it was that serious already.” 

Andre tried to smile, but must have looked really pained, judging by the look on Jev’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell anyone yet because it’s still rather new. But uhm, about what you said before…I really don’t know what to say Andre. I mean…” 

“No no, don’t say anything. I love you but you love him. It’s OK. I get it.” 

“Andre, please don’t say that.” 

“Well, it’s the truth isn’t it? It’s okay, really. I’m glad you are happy. I’ll see you in the debrief.” 

With that Andre turned around and started walking away, forcing a smile on his face for everyone to see until he got to his room. There he broke down, crying and sobbing, clutching his chest, feeling actual, physical pain from the heartache. Why was he stupid enough to fall in love with a man whose heart was already taken? He felt so helpless, like a part of his life had just been taken from him, which it kind of was, he had just lost his best friend. He let out another sob, not caring if anyone heard him. 

\- 

“What the hell do you mean ‘meet my new teammate’? What about Andre?” 

“Andre told us he wanted to leave Formula E to focus on WEC immediately after the double win in Monaco. Did he not tell you?” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

At first Jev had been angry, not understanding why his team would kick Andre out. But after the explanation and the realisation that Andre quit the team right after he confessed his love to him, all that was left was guilt and sadness.


End file.
